


Precipice of Disaster

by bluetoast



Series: Angels and Ministers of Grace [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Child Neglect, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leia Organa's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: There's a storm brewing over the Rocky Mountains, headed straight for Chicago - but while the storm won't arrive until early morning Thursday, things are already threatening to collapse for Ben emotionally; and he knows that when the crash comes, it will be twice as ugly as the last time.HC Bingo - Job Related Trauma





	

When Ben had left his childhood home, he had not had the luxury of packing up his entire room to take with him. Of all the things he lamented leaving behind, it was the majority of his book collection. Selecting just sixteen of the tomes to take with him, he'd created gaping holes in his bookshelves in Buffalo. While the books he'd packed away in a box to be mailed with other items such as towels and winter clothes seemed completely random, each one had been carefully chosen and were there for a specific purpose. He had never planned to replace the books left behind, hoping that someday, he could go back to his mother's house and reclaim them. New books, found at thrift and used book stores had gone a long way to creating a new library.

But if he had to make the choice all over, and once again pack up just part of his books, the same sixteen would accompany him. 

*

_The First Book – Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling  
Written on the first page: Happy 10th Birthday BB! - Jordan _

While Ben hated to take any kind of medication other than the occasional pain killer, on Monday night, he tossed back a sleeping pill before getting into bed. His two classes on Tuesday, one at ten and one at two, and since the professor of the first one had chosen to use the rest of the semester for the students to defend their papers and Ben's was scheduled during finals week, he didn't have to be anywhere until the afternoon. He was still asleep when Rey left the apartment for her classes, and only woke up when Arya jumped on his pillow and let out a rather loud yowl, right in his ear.

“I'm awake.” He muttered as the cat started kneading at his back, chirping softly as if a minute ago she wasn't a tiger unleashed. “Augh, what time is it?” He did his best to sit up with a twelve-pound animal trying to keep him pinned, glaring at the clock. “Ten-twenty.” He ruffled Arya behind the ears. “What, you not have breakfast yet?” The cat rolled over and chirped. “Or are you trying to get breakfast twice?” Stretched, he slid out of bed, stuffing his feet into slippers. 

Last night he'd called his mother for the sole reason he wanted to hear her side of his father and Sonja's story. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't called back. He estimated that she'd either call when he didn't have the option of answering his phone, or at when he was in the middle of doing something else. Going into the kitchen, he picked up the empty food dish while he waited for the water to heat in the pot, filling the dish partially with kibble, setting it back down and Arya promptly attacked it.

“Guess it's not fed.” He went over to retrieve his coffee. “Surprised you waited so long to wake me up.” He took a drink, letting out a long sigh. “Hope Rey remembers tomorrow.” He took another sip and went over to the fridge, laughing when he opened it. “Not only that, she forgot her lunch.” Sure enough her lunch bag was still sitting in the fridge with his and shut the door. “I'll just give her a call and bring it to her on campus.” 

Just as Ben walked out of the kitchen, a familiar ring-tone started from the kitchen table. Familiar because it was the only ring-tone that Rey's phone used. “And she forgot her phone.” He went over to the table and picked it up, almost laughing; she didn't simply forget her phone, Rey had grabbed his phone by mistake. “Good morning, Ben.”

“Very funny.” Rey's voice answered, chuckling, “I was only half-awake when I left this morning, and you were dead to the world.” 

“I wasn't snoring that loud, was I?” He took a drink of coffee. 

“No, it was fairly muffled.” She replied, clearing her throat. “I'm about to go into class, I'll be out at twelve, could you meet me in the science building to exchange phones?”

“Sure.” He replied. “You want your lunch too?”

“Yes!” She let out a groan. “I have too much on my mind these days, it's a miracle I remembered to put on my coat before I left.”

“I can bring both. You're not expecting any calls, are you?” He headed into the bedroom. 

“No, I'm good. You?” He could hear people around her settling into a class.

“Shouldn't.” He glanced at his alarm clock. There was no way his mother was going to return his call before the end of the day. “Anyway, you should just put it on silent and let it go to voice-mail.”

“Right.” Rey answered. “See you at noon. I'll be around the chem labs on the fifth floor.” 

“No problem.” He turned off her phone and set it down on his dresser next to his watch where he wouldn't forget it. 

*

_The Second Book – Rocket Boys by Homer Hickman  
Message on the title page: Congratulations Ben! Good luck in high school! - Love, Dad_

Finn poked absently at his lunch, his mind not really on his food. It seemed that it had been more than a month since he last talked to Rey, even though it was just four days. He was loathed to admit it, but he missed his friend more than he could say. When she had first told him that her dream college was all the way in Chicago, he'd been torn between trying to follow her northward, or head east with Poe to the University of Georgia. 

“You okay?” Poe's voice cut into his musings and he looked up, managing a smile. 

“Missing Rey, I think.” He stabbed at his mashed potatoes. “You think we can convince her to come back for Christmas?”

He shook his head. “We knew that when she left for Chicago, it'd be a long time before we saw her again. Maybe we should set up a Skype talk sometime soon.” 

“Yeah.” He frowned. “I just worry about her, that's all.” It was a weak argument; Rey was a survivor if there ever was one. Not to mention she hated to be fussed over. “I still wish we could have persuaded her to go to Georgia with us.”

“Get Rey Kenobi to change her mind?” Poe laughed. “Surely you jest!”

Finn ate a few bites of his lunch, shrugging. “I suppose there are easier tasks. Rerouting the Mississippi River with a sand-pail and a Tonka dump-truck, for example.” He rubbed his nose. “We could all get jobs at Minute Maid Park this summer.” 

“That's possible.” He shrugged in reply, poking at his own mashed potatoes. “Why do we keep eating these? It's not like we just had real mashed potatoes just a few days ago.”

“Because it's one of the few foods that the dining hall hasn't managed to ruin?” He grinned. “Seriously, after what they did to that spaghetti our first week here, it's a surprise that we try to eat anything other than cereal and sandwiches.”

“They haven't destroyed scrambled eggs.” Poe offered. “As a whole, breakfast remains unscathed.”

He snorted. “If you can handle soggy bacon and burnt sausage.” 

“True, but you have to admit the grits are amazing.” He countered, chuckling.

“We're in Georgia, if they ruin grits, they'd probably be arrested and heavily fined.” Finn laughed then checked his watch, “when's your next class?”

“Not till three.” He smirked. “Honesty, this far into the semester and you don't know my schedule?”

“Says the man who can't keep track of which Thursday of the month is his laundry day.” Finn turned his attention to his food. 

*

_The Third Book – The Long Patrol by Brian Jaques  
Scrawled on the inside title page: Merry Christmas Ben! Come visit soon! – Anna Skywalker 2003_

When your mother is dying and you're going to a whole new school in January, your teachers really stop paying attention if you do your work or not. Diana had spent almost her entire day in a sort of a daze, just going through the motions. She chose to simply focus on the one thing that she was going to need come January: her English skills. She wasn't surprised when her father's rental car was gone from the drive when she returned home. 

“Mama?” She pushed the front door open and locking it behind her. “Mama, I'm home.”

Sonja appeared in the doorway of the family room. “Hi, honey. How was school?”

She shrugged in response. “I'm tired, I didn't pay much attention today.” She went over and hugged her mother. “Papa went back to Amsterdam, didn't he?”

“Yes, Di, he did. He said he would try and come back one more time before Christmas, but he didn't know if he could make it or not.” She kissed the top of Diana's head. “He's not angry about you borrowing his phone.” 

“He told me that.” She set her bag down on the kitchen table and went to the fridge, taking out the milk carton. “I don't want to leave Rotterdam, Mama, I want to stay here with you.”

“I know you do, honey.” Her mother sat down at the table, looking at her hands. “But I want to have you settled before things get worse for me.” She smiled weakly. “There's a fresh package of Oreos in the cupboard.”

Diana managed a smile and went to retrieve said package. “It's not the same, Mama.” She brought her snack over to the table. “I don't like the idea of leaving with Uncle Kurt and never coming back.” She took four cookies out, setting them on a napkin. “Chicago is such a long way from here.” 

“I know sweetie, and I wish it didn't have to be this way.” She offered a sorrowful look, her cheekbones looking more prominent than they had last night. All Mama was doing to treat her cancer was taking pain killers. Chemotherapy was useless at this point and surgery was also out of the question. “And it won't just be your Uncle Kurt, your Aunt Amelia will be there too, you like her.” She reached across the table and clasped her hand tightly. “I didn't want for any of this to happen, Diana. If I could change it, I would have the moment I knew. But I can't.” 

She looked at their hands. “It _isn't_ fair.” Diana sprang out of her chair and ran around the table, embracing her mother tightly. “I don't want to go to Chicago, and I don't you to die.” 

“Honey.” Sonja returned the hug, stroking her daughter's hair. “I know, I know.” She pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Would you rather go off to boarding school instead?” Her mother's tone was light, so Diana knew she was joking. 

“That depends, did I get a letter from Hogwarts, Ilvermorny or Beauxbatons in the mail today?” She hugged her mother again before slipping back into her chair. 

“Afraid not, but maybe tomorrow.” She let out a worn sigh. “You have a lot of homework?”

Diana twisted open one of her cookies. “My teachers don't care if I do the work or not.”

“Well, just do your English and math, if you have any. I'm going to go lie down for a little while.” She rose to her feet and kissed the top of her daughter's head. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Mama.” She put some effort into her smile, but it wasn't easy. As her mother walked out of the room, she let her face fall and turned her attention to licking the icing out of her Oreos before dropping the cookies into her glass of milk. While they soaked, she pulled her binder out of her backpack and then took out the pages she'd printed out at the school library. 

She fished a piece of cookie out of her glass and started to read about a term she'd never heard before – something called 'lake effect snow' and then her eyes widened at the description of Lake Michigan. “Twenty two thousand, three hundred and ninety four square miles?” She stuffed the cookie into her mouth, resolved that tomorrow, she'd pick up a book on United States geography. 

*

_The Fourth Book – Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen  
A Ravenclaw bookplate sticker is pressed into the inside cover; This Book Belongs to Michelle Darrow_

Rey had wondered what the professor was going to do with the last two weeks of classes when he'd scheduled an exam last week. As it turned out, he was going to turn the remaining four classes into a massive review, making sure that everyone understood that the exam would be covering the entire semester, and she couldn't believe that there were students who thought that it wouldn't. This was the only exam she was actually dreading, and after her psychology class this afternoon, her finals schedule would be complete and she and Ben could start planning their holiday. 

“I advise any of you with questions to attend the additional instruction sessions.” The professor closed his planner. “Just like past exams, you will not be permitted to use phone calculators for the test. There will be a limited number of calculators available, but I suggest you find one that you can borrow for the test. And yes, calculator apps on tablets count as phone calculators.” 

Rey wrinkled her nose as several people grumbled at this. She understood full well why he was doing this; you could cheat easily by looking up answers online. It wasn't like this was new information. She covered a yawn as she stuffed her notebook back into her backpack and headed out of class with the rest of the students, and noticed that Ben wasn't in the corridor. It was only a little before noon; they'd gotten out early. 

Shrugging, she moved to one side of the hall just as his phone went off in her bag, the ring-tone was one she's not heard come from it before. She drew it out, leaning against the wall as the notes of Billy Joel's 'Moving Out' kept going. Her eyes widened at the word on the screen – MOM – and her shock shattered as anger took its place. She hit the accept button. “Yes?”

“Ben?” Mrs. Organa's voice sounded flustered. “I don't know what kind of shit your father's told you about him and Sonja...”

“Shut up!” Rey snarled, and she heard the woman stutter. “Who the hell do you think you are, calling Ben up and using some poor woman in Holland as an excuse to wreck his relationship with his father any more than it is?”

When the woman spoke next, her voice was almost shaking. “Who is this?”

“I'm Ben's roommate.” She answered. “What you've done to your son is unforgivable. How he turned out to be such a wonderful person when you've got a heart of ice and his father's a world class asshole, I have no idea.” She didn't bother to keep the venom from her tone. “Would it have caused you to much trouble to let him know you were proud of him, or that you loved him once in a while?” She scoffed, hearing Leia gasping. “How could you be so damn petty?”

“I don't have to answer to you. Who the hell do you think you are?” She was spluttering, and it was almost funny in Rey's mind.

“Someone who actually gives a damn.” She hit the end call button and was about to drop the phone into her bag when a hand caught her wrist. She looked up into Ben's face. “Hi.” She felt her cheeks go pink.

“Hi.” He answered, just as the phone started going off again, and he took it out of her hand, answering it. “Good afternoon.” 

“Ben?” Leia Organa was shouting. “Who was that? What's going on?”

“That was my roommate. I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Headed to class.” He ended the call and then turned off the phone, dropping it in his bag, and pulled hers out of the same pocket. “You missed a call from Finn. I didn't answer it.” 

Cheeks still flaming, she took it, slipping it into her backpack. “Thanks.” She gave him a half smile. “I don't know why I just did that. I just saw the name on your phone and something inside of me snapped.”

“Well, you kept it free of more colorful profanity.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “That's the second time this year a total stranger has told her off. I think Gwen just about took her head off back in June.” 

Rey's smile became more certain. “I knew I liked that woman.” 

*

_The Fifth Book – The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R. Tolkien  
A stamp on the title page: This book was withdrawn from the Buffalo Public Library March 27, 2009_

Jen hoped that she caught her friend Nate at a good time as the phone rang three times before he answered. 

“Afternoon, Jen. Or do I have to call you Sister Flora?” Her friend sounded rather jovial.

“You know you can call me Jen.” She answered, smiling and sitting down in the small phone booth. “I got the save-the-date card. Have you decided on any music yet?”

“Meghan and I are going to work on that over this coming weekend. I should have a list for you by Christmas.” He cleared his throat. “Are you going back home for the holiday?

“For about a week, yes. You?” She adjusted her skirt, crossing her ankles. 

“Just for Christmas, back in Houston before New Years. We should get together and have lunch.” He sighed, “guess who BB ran into at work this weekend?”

“Please say it wasn't Armitage or Bazine.” She couldn't quite keep the venom out of her voice. Despite her choice of becoming a Sister, the thought of both of those people made her stomach roil, and she tightened her grip on the phone. 

“No.” Her friend laughed. “Jasmine. Remember her?” 

“Jasmine?” She thought for a moment and then her mood abruptly shifted, the sick feeling completely gone. “Who could forget her? What was it Jordan always called her?”

“Fours. Because she was the fourth person Ben picked that day in gym class.” He coughed several times, “Excuse me. Ruddy allergies. Yeah, she turned up at Michael's.”

Jen swallowed. “She didn't know about the rest of the group, did she?”

“No. Ben didn't give her any details either.” There was a shuffling sound that Jen couldn't identify. “He said he wasn't going to tell her either. We both agree that Fours doesn't need to know how Shelly died.”

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears start. “I don't even like thinking about it. None of us saw it coming, and we should have.”

“Hey.” Nate's voice remained calm. “We couldn't have stopped Shelly, we couldn't have known. We're not to blame for it. Armitage is.”

She lifted her chin. “I find comfort in peace in knowing that someday, he will be held accountable and all his father's wealth and influence and any he gathers for himself will be useless when he faces his Judgment.” 

He was a silent for a moment before answering. “While the Courts of Men fail, the Court of Heaven always prevails.” He coughed again. “Some day we're all going to have to get together and have dinner. Pizza, or something. You, me, BB, Fours... it seems kind of weird to just slip Jasmine back into our group, our lives have changed so much since the summer before seventh grade.”

“That it has.” She looked at her watch. “Nate, I've got to go, I'm due in the chapel in fifteen minutes.”

“Sure. Send me an email.” His tone shifted again; more serious. “Say a couple of prayers for Ben, all right? He's on the edge of another crash and burn.” 

She shook her head. “You and he are always at the top of my intentions list, Nate” She smiled. “Take care of yourself, you hear?”

“I will.” He took a breath. “I think I need to go refresh my memory on how to drive in snow.” 

Jen chuckled. “Have a good week Nate. Talk to you later.”

“Later, Sister Flora.” He let out a snicker before he hung up.

She rolled her eyes as she put the phone back. “Please Lord, don't let Nate ever change.” She rose from the booth and down the corridor, taking the rosary at her side into her hands, and stopped in the middle of the hall. “Unless he somehow becomes better for doing it.” Jen continued on her way.

*

_The Sixth Book – Skybird Falling; the Crash of Eastern Flight 525 by Angela McDaniel  
Flyleaf is signed by the author, along with this note: Your grandfather was very brave, Ben._

Once she had made up her mind to move to St Louis, Leia was suddenly aware of just how much stuff there was in her house. Her family had moved into the house when Ben was around two, and for the past six, she had lived in it completely alone. She definitely wasn't going to move into a house. It was time to start simplifying and cleaning out her life; the idea of packing everything up and just getting it all back out again in a completely new home seemed pointless.

That massive dining room table would be far more useful to her brother and his family in South Dakota than it ever could with her. 

She set her legal tablet on her desk and started to write down a list of things she _did_ want to keep, glancing at her phone, her anger at the call with Ben mostly gone. In truth, she'd forgotten about her son having a roommate and then to remember she'd had the sheer gall to ask if Senator Hux's could live with him; the thought made her stomach curl. She'd been too angry with Han last night to return her mother's call, and it wouldn't be long – Leia nearly laughed as the phone started to ring, with the word MOM appearing on the screen. She picked it up. “Afternoon, mom.”

“Hi, honey.” Padme sounded as tired as Leia felt. “You didn't return my call last night.” 

“I wasn't in any shape for polite conversation.” She set down her pen. “I had three calls to return last night and like an idiot, I called my husband first.”

Her mother coughed. “I'm sorry, did you just call yourself an idiot?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes. “I am an idiot for not divorcing him twelve years ago, after he told me about the affair.” 

“Leia, you're not an idiot for remaining married to Han.” A pause. “I thought that was all resolved, did something happen?”

She tightened her grip on the phone. “I found out last night that he and Sonja have a child together. A child he sees _regularly.”_

Padme let out a deep sigh, “I can see where that would upset you. How did you find out about all this?”

“Sonja is terminally ill. The child is being sent to live with her uncle, here in the States.” She took a drink of water, trying to calm herself. “Her name is Diana, she's eleven and that's about all I know.”

“Poor child.” Her mother cleared her throat. “Does Ben know?”

“Yes.” She swallowed. “From what I gather, he's not too happy with me or his father.”

“And he has every right to be.” She countered. “Please tell me you haven't taken your anger at Han out on your son.” 

“No.” She leaned back in her chair. “And I deserved that.” If there was anyone who could render her cowed and contrite, it was her mother. “I actually haven't gotten to talk to Ben that much, when I called him earlier, his roommate had his phone and took the opportunity to yell at me.” She looked back down at her list. “I did cancel my trip to Europe for Christmas. I don't want to see Han until I'm a little more collected.” 

“That's sensible.” There was a long pause. “I don't suppose I can convince you to come with me to see your brother and his family for the holiday?”

As much as the idea appealed to her, Leia didn't trust herself that much. “I would, but I'm afraid I'll be busy packing. I'm moving. To St. Louis.” 

“That's quite a change, what brought this on?” Her mother's tone was completely different now; less disappointed and more engaged.

“Merger with another law firm. They need more senior lawyers at the one in St Louis. I think a complete change of scenery will do wonders.” She remembered the listing she'd looked at last night. “Thinking of moving into a condo, rather than a house. Now I just need to completely downsize, which means it's a good bet that there's a few Goodwill stores about to get a massive donation of furniture.”

Padme laughed. “Will you be sending that dining room table to your brother?”

“Of course.” She smiled. “I could probably get it there in time for Christmas.” She took another drink of water. “I am going to ask Ben if there's anything he wants. Other than his books and a few other things I know he would want.” 

“You should just send him all the books in the house, you never read them.” Her mother quipped. “And some shelves to put them on.” 

She laughed, albeit halfheartedly. “A good point. To be perfectly honest, I don't know what he left behind in his room, I rarely go in there.” It was quiet for several seconds. “Mom?”

“I'm here, honey. There's actually a reason I wanted to speak with you.” There was something in her voice that made Leia's heart drop a few feet. “It concerns your father.” 

Leia frowned. “Those Air Crash Investigation people finally got their hands on the rights to do one on his flight, didn't they?”

“Yes, honey, they did. I've already told your brother and Ben.” She sighed. “I know this isn't the sort of news you need, the week it sounds like you've been having.”

She let out a breath. “I'll be fine, mom.” She sort-of meant it. She seriously doubted if she could ever really be 'fine' again.

*

_The Seventh Book – The Quillan Games by DJ Mac Hale  
Written with a four color pen on the title page: Marianne Hartfield_

Ben was to spend his night cutting mattes and glass, and fitting frames together, so the day workers would simply have to put everything together. A semi-perfect assembly line of him preparing the pieces uninterrupted and then, when the store was open, they could be put together and wrapped, distractions of almost no consequence. He leaned against the back wall of the counter, taking a long sip of Monster Zero before heading into the frame shoppe, checking that his phone was on silent as it charged on a side table. He flipped the radio on, not minding the Christmas music as he turned up the volume on the Mormon Tabernacle belting out 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful.' It was better than some of the usual garbage.

He went over to the pile of mattes and, after checking to see that they'd all been marked with a code to tell them which frame and picture they went with, started into work. From last Tuesday to today, his world had been thrown completely off-course. It was too much in too short of a time. 

If he wasn't already scheduled to see Doctor Andres tomorrow afternoon, he'd have made an emergency appointment before the end of this week. Ben was glad that he'd have at least one person to vent the whole mess to and remain impartial, and hopefully offer something to help him handle all that the world had thrown at him this month. He was halfway through the stack when he headed back out to the counter to take another drink from his Monster. He nearly jumped two feet in the air when the phone rang.

“What the fuck?” He checked his watch, it was after eleven. “Please be a wrong number, please be a wrong number...” He picked up the phone, and gave the standard answer he'd been instructed to give if the phone ever rang while he was on an overnight shift. “Thank you for calling Michael's. We are currently closed for the night and will reopen at nine am, tomorrow morning.”

“Ben?” It was Matthew. “That you?”

“Yes, is something wrong?” He took another drink of Monster. 

“My cell died or I'd have called yours. You working on the mattes?” He coughed.

“I'm about half done with the pile, is there something you wanted me to work on instead?” He set the can down. “Or did the truck time change?”

“Truck time changed. The damn thing is going to be there at three.” He half-laughed. “There's a storm predicted to blow into the region this time tomorrow and the truck wants to get from the stores in Chicago area and back home before it hits.” 

Ben thought for a moment. “There's what, a total of nine Michael's in a two hundred mile radius, counting Rockford?” 

“Yeah. More than working overnight, I think I hate these three truck weeks.” He let out a breath. “So Trina's going to be there around two-thirty. Make sure you take your break before then.” 

“I was going to finish the mattes, sort the piles and then go eat my meal at around quarter to one.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You better get some sleep, don't you come in at eight?”

“Yeah. Stay alert, Wednesday.” He chuckled.

“I will, Lurch.” He hung up the phone and took a long swig from the can. “Hope Rey remembered to feed Arya.” He went back into the frame shoppe.

*

_The Eighth Book – The Last Battle by C.S. Lewis  
Name on the inside cover: Ben Solo, Age 9_

Diana handed her pass to the librarian before heading over to the computer bank, settling down with a notebook and her research list. She had told her teacher that she wanted to do some work on what her new school in Illinois would be like. It was mostly true; the only thing she knew about her new school was that she would be going to the one attached to Uncle Kurt's church, Saint Ben's (the irony wasn't lost on her there) in a place called Oak Park.

She sat down at the computer tables, digging her notebook out from her bag and set it next to the keyboard, watching the adults at the main desk, conversing about something; their voices to quiet for her to make out. It was two in the morning Chicago, and when she logged onto Google Maps and did a street view, she drew in a sharp breath at the sight of a sign half buried in snow. She leaned forward, squinting at the screen, making out “CHRISTMAS PROGRAM DATES” and above that, “Saint Ben's Catholic Grade School” - in smaller lettering were the words – 'Home of the Prairie Dogs' and she frowned. “What's a prairie dog?” 

“Find anything interesting, Miss Solo?” Ms Van Hauser, the vice principal was standing over her.

She gave the woman a half smile. “I think I'm going to need a thicker coat.” She scribbled that on her pad of paper. “There's a great deal of snow in Oak Park. It looks like Oslo.” 

“Yes, Chicago is known as the Windy City.” She smiled, the kind adults gave children when they were trying to be sympathetic, but it really came off as fake. “What does your uncle do?”

“He teaches in the economics department of Northwestern University. My aunt Amelia is a real estate agent.” She looked down in her lap. She could remember the first time she had to tell what her Papa did, and most of her classmates thought it was cool. Her mama, until recently, worked as a sous chef at one of the finest hotels in Rotterdam. Mrs. Organa was a lawyer and lived in a big house in a city called Buffalo. 

“Well, I will let you get on with your research.” the woman gave her another of those smiles. “Don't forget to go to lunch.” 

“I won't, and thank you.” She waited until she was alone again before resting going back to the search results and clicked on the link for the school's website. It didn't look all that different from her current school; the uniforms changed from navy to a green plaid. 

Diana would give just about anything to not to have to go there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join us next time when we see the other 8 books Ben took with him.


End file.
